Dragonfly
by Danii Flame
Summary: Draco lives in the muggle world and owns his own tattoo parlor. He's not had any contact with wizards since the war. He had planned on keeping it that way. Until one day, he got a few unexpected visitors.   DRACOHARRY  Draco's POV


* * *

__

I run a respectable tattoo parlor in the muggle world. See, after graduation and the war, I saw no reason to stick around. I left and found somewhere to settle down hopefully where no one from the wizarding world would find me. Canada. Great place, really.

Anyway, upon finding a nice house, I decided to go to a muggle college. I majored in chemistry. Was horrible in math. After college, I got my very first tattoo.

Walking into the shop, I gazed around in wonder. It was wicked. I knew where I wanted the tattoo, on my left shoulder, I just didn't know what of. Approaching the front desk, I saw a book with designs. Interested, I flipped through until one caught my eye.

It was a blue dragonfly. The way it was positioned made it look about ready to fly off the page. It was tilted slightly to it's left, dodging raindrops it seemed. Below it was a water drop hitting a surface. It was slightly feminine, but my heart decided it was the thing I wanted.

The man behind the front desk asked if I'd found what I wanted, his voice thick with an Irish accent. He kind of reminded me of the Irish pixie from Gryffindor, Seamus. Nodding, I pointed to the dragonfly. He nodded, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"That one's never been chosen before. I just hope I can do it." Oh, I had no doubt he could do it.

Later on, I walked out of that parlor with a grin on my face. When I got home, I healed the skin my new tatoo was on. Looking at it in my full length mirror, I smiled. It was beautiful. I loved it. It just needed a touch of magic. Tapping it with my wand, it started to move. The wings fluttered, the rain fell. It was the perfect tattoo.

I decided then that I wanted to be a tattoo artist.

It's been about four years since then. I am twenty-five now, and love my job. It's of great satisfaction to know that the artwork I do on peoples' skin makes them happy. And not once have I seen, or heard from, anyone in the wizarding world.

Well, that was until a few months ago.

_**Dragonfly**_

I heard the thick british accents from the back room where I was organizing my needles and paints. Since I could tell they were still discussing what to get, I just continued with what I was doing. I would go out in a minute or two to see if they'd decided.

"You know, the dragonfly would look mad. Make it emerald green, and damn! It would kick ass!" One of the men said. A woman agreed with him. A sound of decision was made so I walked to the front.

"Have you decided what you will be..." I promptly stopped and gaped at the men and woman in my shop. "...getting..."

The three of them looked at me in shock.

The man who had spoken when I was in the back room was a tall redhead with broad shoulders. He kind of looked like one of those muggle football players. He had bright blue eyes and freckles. He was wearing jeans, a Linkin Park t-shirt and a dark blue jean jacket. His mouth gaped open stupidly. He obviously hadn't changed much. Ronald Weasley.

The woman with them was of medium height. Her hair once bush of brown hair was just past her shoulders, straight and sleek. Her lips were pursed and she eerily reminded me of McGonagall. She wore a simple light pink sundress that reached just passed her knees. She looked better than she did back at school. Hermoine Granger.

The other man was about the same height as Granger. The mop of ebony hair still looked as messy as it did at school. His piercing emerald eyes still burned with a passionate fire. He was skinny, but not too skinny. The scar on his forehead was but a faint mark now that had to be searched for to be found. His old glasses seemed to have been discarded. His eyes were more noticeable with them. The eyeliner around his eyes also brought them out very well. He wore tight black leather pants and a dark green muscle shirt. He did have muscles to show from his years playing Quidditch. God, he was attractive. Harry Potter.

"Draco Malfoy?" Potter asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

Nodding, I eyed him cautiously. "Hey, look, if you're here because the ministry sent you, I've been clean since the war." I tried calmly.

To my utmost surprise, Potter chuckled and shook his head. "We were visiting. Plan on moving here. But I decided to get a tattoo. To their dissapointment." He pointed towards the other two.

I smiled slightly. "So, you've decided what you want?" He nodded and pointed to his desired tattoo. I laughed and shook my head.

Looking at me in question, he asked what I found funny. I removed my plain black t-shirt and turned around to show him mine. The one he wanted was a slightly revised version of the one I had. Mine was still moving too. "That's hilarious! Hey, can you get mine to move aswell?" I nodded and told him to follow me into the back.

After telling Granger and Weasley to wander around for a bit, he followed me.

"Just have a seat and I'll be back with the things I need."

"Okay. And, uh, I want it green." He said, suddanly looking nervous.

I nodded. "Emerald green. Got it." I smiled and went back over to him with the required equipment. "Don't look so nervous." I pointed out. "It doesn't hurt nearly as much as some think."

He nodded and stared straight ahead. "Right shoulder please."

"I'll... uh.. need you to remove your shirt, Potter." I said, telling my body to behave at the thought of him shirtless.

"Oh! Right." He stood and removed his shirt, folding it in his lap as he sat down.

Shaking my head I took a deep breath. "Potter, if I'm to tattoo your shoulder, you need to sit on the chair with the back to your chest. Otherwise, I can't do it." I said, smiling a bit.

He blushed and hastily did as told. "Sorry. Scared." He mummbled.

Pulling up another seat, I sat beside him with my stuff, ready to start. "Try to stay still. I'm just going to draw the figure before I start tattooing." Uncapping my pen, I started with the outline.

We sat in silence for a moment or two before he cleared his throat. "How- How long have you been doing this?" He questioned, staring straight ahead at the pictures on the wall.

"About three and a half years. Got my tattoo four years ago. My way of celebrating after graduating from college."

"You went to a muggle college?" He asked in slight shock.

"Mhm. For four years."

"Wow." He murmered. "Major?"

"Chemistry." I replied asbent-mindedly, trying to keep my attention on getting the outline done, not on the feel of his skin against mine.

"Should have seen that coming. I mean, you were great in potions. Not much of a difference, is there?"

Sighing, I shook my head. "There is a difference, Potter-"

"Harry." He cut in. "Just call me Harry, Malfoy."

"Same. It's Draco. Anyway, Chemistry's a tad different. It's not all boiling shit and counting how many times you stir something. It's probably a little easier than potions. But than again, with Snape as a teacher, nothing was really all that easy." I stopped and capped my marker. "I just need to get a smaller tipped marker for the wings."

He nodded and I grabbed the one I needed before getting back to work. I finished the wings and started on the area around the dragonfly. It was to be a leaf it has landed on with drops of water around it. I would put my heart and soul into this tattoo and bring it to life.

A few minutes later, I was ready to start the tattooing process.

"Harry, I'm starting with the needle now. I just want you to take a look at what I have done so far. Tell me if anything is wrong with it."

He nodded and got up to look in the full length mirror on one of the walls. Suddanly a picture of me pounding into him infront of that mirror flashed into my mind. Shaking my head, I cleared my mind of the thought. He was only here for a tattoo. Once he left, we would go on with our lives.

He sat back down and grinned at me, emerald green eyes wide and happy. "It's perfect so far. Let's get to the actual thing now, if you would."

Smirking, I nodded and grabbed my needles. I got started on the tattoo.

_**Dragonfly**_

When I was done, I put my needles and stuff down and sat back, admiring my work. It had to be the best I'd ever done. "You're free to go look at it now."

He stood and walked to the mirror again. A gasp escaped his lips as he looked upon my artwork. "My god. Draco, it's fucking gorgeous." He turned back to me, smile on his lips, eyes shining with appreciation.

A desire to kiss him coursed through me.

Harry Potter had always been attractive, but now... he was bloody beautiful! I was so lost in my thoughts of what it would be like to have those lips on me, to hold his thin frame, that I failed to notice him walked back towards me. I was startled out of my thoughts my him touching my arm.

"I know we've had our differences in the past, Draco, but I just want to say thanks. You turned out not bad." He smiled and my heart melted. "When I saw you come out to greet us, I was expecting the right foul git from Hogwarts." He laughed. "I was pleasantly proved wrong. Thanks for the wonderful tattoo, Draco." He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

I was too shocked to respond. His lips were petal soft, and desire flared up in me. Right before he pulled away, I put my hands on his cheeks and pressed my lips harder against his.

Moving in closer, he wrapped his arms around my neck. When I felt him nibbling on my lower lip, I deepened the kiss, probing his lips with my tongue. He had no hesitation letting me in.

God, he tasted wonderful. Of chocolate and vanilla. Moaning, I moved my hands to his hips and pulled him flush against me. He gasped and lightly bit my tongue. Just as I was about to pull away, thinking this wasn't what he wanted, he ground his hips against mine.

The desire in me burned hotter at the contact and I grasped his arse. He continued grinding against me and I could feel his arousal from under his tight pants. I pulled away, gasping and leaning my forehead against his.

"Hermoine and Ron... wont come back... until I... call them..." He panted. "If you want... to continue this..." He suggested, looking into my eyes.

"Oh fuck, yes." I whispered. No one could see into the back room from the other side of the front desk.

His lips latched onto mine again and his hands went to the button and zipper of my blue jeans. Once they were undone, his hands shot down my pants. I moaned and pushed into his palm.

Pulling away, he grinned. Dropping to his knees, he pulled the tantilizing leather pants down. "Fuck me, Draco." He whispered, looking up at me from behind lowered lashes. He turned around and dropped to his hands as well, naked ass facing me, teasing me.

Growling, I got closer to him. "Do you need to be stretched?" I asked, knowing it hurt like a bitch when you weren't. He shook his head and muttered a spell. Instantly I felt the slick feeling of lube coating my cock.

Grabbing onto his hips, I pushed into him. We moaned in unison as I burried myself to the hilt in his sweet ass. He told me to move, and who was I to deny him what we both wanted. Pulling out slowly, I heard him groan. Just as I was almost all the way out, I slammed back into him. "Ohmygod." He moaned, pushing back on me. Seeing as he liked that, I did it again, angling myself differently everytime, trying to find that spot.

"Draco!" He called out. Smirking, I thrust into the same spot again and was rewarded with a loud moan. His prostate. "Harder." He whispered. So harder I went. My hand snaked around to his front to stroke his erection. "Oh!" He gasped. "I'm gonna..." He rasped out.

"Come for me." I said in a husky voice, close to completion myself.

The muscles around my cock tightened as his body spasmed. He came with a cry. "Ah! Draco!" He called. As soon as my name left his lips in such a passionate cry, I lost it. My hips snapped forward as I emptied myself into him with a moan.

After a few slow thrusts, I removed myself from him and pulled my jeans back up. Standing, I grabbed my wand and muttered a cleaning spell on him. Smiling, he fixed himself and stood up. "That was... amazing." He panted. He kissed me again, slowly and caringly. "Maybe we could do this again sometime."

Smiling, I nodded. "I would like that."

He kissed me one last time before we walked out of the back room.

_**Dragonfly**_

"Hermoine? Yea, I'm done. Okay, hold on." Harry covered the reciever on the phone. "Can they apparate into the store?" He asked. I nodded and he gave her his answer.

He hung up the phone and turned back to me. "So, how much do I owe you?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Consider it a gift from a friend." He smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks." Hermoine and Ron apparated into the shop. And I made an impulsive decision.

"You said you guys were thinking of moving around here, right?" They nodded their heads. "Well, how about I take you guys out for dinner and show you around a bit. Maybe it'll help you guys decide on wether you will stay or not." I hoped I hadn't shown how nervous I was feeling.

The three looked at each other and shrugged. Turning back to me, Harry smiled. "Sure. I don't know about them, but I've already decided I want to stay. I've found something good to keep me here." All the while, he looked me straight in the eye.

Hermoine and Ron looked at each other in confusion as we continued looking at each other.

Snapping out of it, I shook my head. "Well, just let me close up and I'll take you guys to a really great restaurant that's near by!"

_**Dragonfly**_

The bells on the door sounded as someone walked into the shop. "Draco?" Someone called out.

"Backroom!" I replied.

"Hey baby." Harry said, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "How your day been?" He took a seat in the unoccupied chair.

"Boring." Was my one worded reply. I looked at him and smiled. God, I loved the man. I kissed his lips tenderly. "But it should get more interesting now that you are here."

He giggled and nodded. "I have a request." Nodding, I listened. "I want another tattoo." Again, I nodded, waiting for him to tell me of what and where. "On my left arm, going up to my shoulder, a snake."

I sighed and shook my head. "You also want me to animate it too, right?" He nodded. "Of course, love. I can't say no to you." It would be my downfall.

"Thanks. You know, being back here, in this chair again, brings back a wonderful memory from six months ago." He smiled michievously. "Want to help me relive that memory?"

I smirked. "Fuck, yes."

* * *

The tattoo that's on Draco's shoulder is the exact one I plan on getting after my eighteenth birthday. I hope you liked it! REVIEW! 


End file.
